disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
She is the 3rd official Disney Princess. Pets *Macaron - A puppy found by the good fairies and followed after. *Bloom - A pony given to her by Prince Phillip. *Beauty - A kitten found in the Royal Garden. *Nuzzles - A fox given to her by the good fairies. *Fern - An owl who flew into her room. *Ash - A baby dragon, who was hatched by Aurora. *Chipper - A chipmunk. Bio A hopeless romantic who was cursed to sleep for many years when she was born. She had been saved by Prince Phillip, who battled the evil witch and woke her from this spell. She is protected by three fairies who seem to bicker a fair amount of time - due to their clashing personalities. Appearance Aurora is a fair-skinned Princess often noted for her beauty. She has pink lips and lavender eyes, along with long, curly golden hair adorned with a simple gold tiara. She wears a flowing pink dress composed of a glittering top lined with a white piece of material around the top, revealing her shoulders and upper chest. The sleeves attached to it, along with the material around the waist is pale pink. Her skirt is light pink with white floral designs and glitter all over it, while at each corner she has a pink glittering material sewn in place. Beneath her skirt is a frilly, very pale pink petticoat. As shown in a picture, when she was younger she has the same curled hair and wore lighter makeup. On her head was a silver tiara with pink gems in it. The dress worn is reminiscent of the gown she is normally depicted in, but with a shorter skirt composed of pleats and no glitter. Her shoes are fuchsia flats. Personality Kind and elegant, Aurora is a classic sophisticated princess. At first she is naive for the outside world, and due to being sheltered for most of her life, she is highly carefree. She is loyal to her "aunts" and usually shows them respect, but sometimes she may disagree with them. Since she was raised not to talk to strangers, Aurora was naturally startled and apprehensive when the handsome Prince Phillip appeared in the forest. However, she was drawn to him before remembering her aunts' rule about not talking to strangers. Aurora then compromised in agreeing to talk to him by arranging to meet him at her cottage, under the supervision of her aunts. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, proactive, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Skills In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora was given a magic wand from Merryweather to use, and Aurora was able to wield its magical powers such as making two stacks of papers pick themselves up, transforming her nightgown into a ballgown with a dazzling necklace, matching earrings, and a jeweled tiara. She summoned chickens and cows and temporarily turned a man into a duck. Later in the story, Aurora fixed her problems and gave away the cows to peasants. At the end of the story, she returned the wand to Merryweather. In the original film, despite Aurora having been enchanted by Maleficent, a powerful sorceress, Aurora's willpower combined with shouts from the fairies temporarily gave her the strength to regain control of herself for a few seconds. History Quotes Trivia *Although in her original movie it was shown that her original outfit was blue, she is normally always shown wearing pink in other media or merchandise. **This was most-likely a move to catch girls attention with merchandising. As well as expand the color spectrum of the Princesses back then. Gallery Aurora beauty.png|Aurora holding beauty Aurora bloom.png|Aurora and Bloom 8702220a-82b4-4f52-9c14-bba5d97c996e. V314318305 .jpg|Aurora holding Macaron 18ecb714-cb2e-4a7e-9fab-0aaf08cb82c6. V327609892 .jpg|Aurora holding Fern Nuzzles7.png|Aurora with Nuzzles Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588243-346-500.jpg|Young Aurora Ash-Princess-Palace-Pet-SKGaleana-image-copy1.jpg|Ash, Aurora's Baby Dragon Chipper 2.png|Chipper, Aurora's Chipmunk Category:Characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Princess Category:Females